mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Overseer
Overseer was an ARC Captain over an ARC company with armor with red in places matching Fordos original armor. He had double pauldrons and a kama. On his pauldrons he had two small pockets for ammo. His belt also had power packs. His kama had holsters for his dc-17 blaster pistols. He had vibroblades in his gaunlets like Captain Rex and a wrist commlink and one built into his helmet and all the usual equipment of clone armor. His ARC company was one of the most elite. He had a baradium core code key thermal detonator on his back and he would carry a variety of different blasters besides his pistols including dc-15as and carbines and sniper rifles and all kinds the Republic had to offer. Mission on Geonosis A droid factory was causing extreme trouble to the Republic and was producing droids at an alarming rate and according to a Republic-loyal spy on the planet they were also working on new droids, this was extremely alarming to the Republic but they knew a full invasion would cause extreme casualties and they were currently really spread thin. They would send in an elite small strike team to sneak in undetected-if they were caught the loss would be minimal. Overseer referred to himself by his clone number of: ct-12-0408 constantly. He walked in to his companies lounge in the barracks and told them Gear up. and Rage told him Yea alright Overseer. but Overseer responded I am a clone captain- your captain and am identified to the Republic government by ct-12-0408. to which Rage responded Nicknames, sir. but Overseer would not have it and stated harshly MY nickname will be Rage if you continue to call me that. Rage nodded and put his powerpacks into his dc-15a as did Flare, Gunner, Boy and Shiv, Rye, Aidan, Kan, Zip, Dash, Cage, Hon, Spike, Slayer and Tame. They were ARCS and had a smaller company than normal clones- at least these specific ARCS did. They were transported by the navy to Geonosis and let out in an LAAT that came under fire as soon as it went planet side. Overseer got the pilot to go close to the ground and then had his company poor out and then the LAAT go back up and go forward really long until turning east and flying back up- where it was hit and destroyed. Overseer and the company expected that though and it was the reason they had gotten out and tried to not bring attention that they had by making the ship not stop and continue. They turned the corner from a huge power generator that was shielded in a dome like metal shield and they saw some Geonosians patrolling and Overseer nodded to his squad and with his blaster attachment equipped Westar-m5 blaster rifle fired at some of the Genonosians and then ran over to a rock for cover. His men fired too and he provided rapid cover fire and Zip provided almost rapid cover fire so his men could run over to rocks for cover too. The Geonosians were taken out before they could contact help and then Aidan set up a few frequency jamming packs on many walls being assisted by Shiv and Boy incase he was attacked and the rest of the team moved forward undetected, sneaking past some Geonosians but placing bombs. When they regrouped up ahead Overseer detonated the bombs, taking out the Geonosians they had pasted and distracting the guards enough for them to go into the factory. Factory The ARCS went in and strangled the Geonosians from behind and then put the bodies behind a generator and then went to the elevator and got up to the balcony and got down a little but Overseer looked with his binoculars from his backpack and saw a few officers and then coordinated an assault plan with his men. Rage went to the elevator with Kan and Dash and opened it but didn't pick a floor and waited to open fire on any Geonosians that made it go down to try to run. Shiv quickly arose and unleashed a flurry of bolts at the officers whilst Rye crawled more right and then took precise shots at the officers. The officers all died and the non officers scrambled around. Some got to the elevator and summoned it down only to be killed by Rage, Kan and Dash who then sprung out and opened fire on the Geonosians. Overseer ordered Shiv and Rye to provide cover fire and had Rye go to the other side balconies at an obtuse position to Shiv and Overseer and the rest of his people jumped down and blocked off the people running for the other corridors and assassinated them. They then split into two teams and took two different corridors to the leader room and kicked in the door and stormed it and fired upon all enemies and destroyed all the communication equipment and computers and turned power off to the entire base. They then broke up into smaller teams and harassed groups of Geonosians in the dark with their HUDS to see. Some Geonosians got flashlights but were no match for the elite ARCS. Overseer and his most elite traveled to the lab that had tons of lamps there and broke in and sprayed down the scientists with ease and then smashed all the bottles and took control of the experimental droid conveyor belts from the lab emergency computer from a separate generator and brought the droids into each other, causing massive damage on the building levels and killing tons of factory workers. They then broke the computer and contacted the rest of their people who were distracting the Geonsians and disabling their equipment across the base and they agreed to meet up at the landing pad which they did and took a Geonosian fighter to the Venator after planting many explosives in the base. Whilst in the Venator they blew it up and the Geonosian fighter was studied by naval officials for future needs to combat them. They were taken back to Coruscant, mission complete. Battle of Sullust The ARCS were released into mountains of Sullust and searched for a reported above ground sticking out CIS prison that took up too much room underground. They found it eventually and charged it firing almost rapidly except Overseer who did indeed fire rapidly. The troops managed to take down the artillery gunners targeting them and wipe out the small barricades. Shiv had a rotary cannon and rained hell down on the enemies. The ARCS then turned the artillery on the prison doors of strong material and had to constantly fire until it opened. Overseer and Rye picked off many generators in the distance to shut off all power besides the cells controlled by independent generators. They snuck in and would shoot things in the distance, distracting guards and eventually got in a blaster fight which they easily won against a patrol of guards and then they crawled through vents and took many different corridors to confuse any trackers and eventually reached the cell area for force users but didn't see the Jedi only some sad people and an enemy cell. They went outside and were met with many commando droids and a Sullustan militia aiming at them with the Jedi in a dizzy state being held with a blaster to his head. The Jedi was executed and the CIS forces attacked the ARCS. With great fury the ARCS fought hard and managed to take out their surrounding enemies. They took an elevator to the bottom level where they were met with a security checkpoint full of crew, soldiers and officers with scanners. They were letting a line pass them and then suddenly the ARCS opened fire as the elevator opened and burst through and engaged the enemies in close range shooting but Rye was shot in the head twice in the ensuing firefight and this caused an angry Shiv to mow down the rest of the enemies angrily and even use his weapon in Melee combat and then Overseer tried to check on Rye but then realized there was no hope and the ARCS managed to make it out. The generators were being fixed by many engineers. Commando droids noticed the clones and opened fire on them. Overseer ran for the mountains but noticed many snipers now up there and stopped his men from advancing there and instead went for the plasma bridge. Sonic cannons fired upon the company from the windows of the prison, taking out an ARC and causing an explosion that knocked down Overseer and almost caused him to be shot by commando droids but Gunner saved him and shot the droids down. This angered Overseer that the sonic weapons were there. As the company was about to make it command was able to shut the bridge. All of the company but Shiv were able to grab on and Shiv fell to his death, screaming. The company pulled themselves up and ran from incoming droid gunships. Dash fired a missile at one, taking it out but he also needed to continue with the company and soon fell victim to the shots of one as he had stayed too much time on taking that one out. Slayer was shot by the gunship. Aidan went to get him as he was dying on the ground but not dead but Aidan was also shot. Zip pushed his team forward with a physical shove to save them from an incoming blast but the blast claimed his life. Over yelled COMMAND SAID THE NAVY EARLIER STOPPED THE TRANSPORTS TO THIS PLANET OF THOSE KARKING GUNSHIPS! CAN THEY NOT SEE TRANSPORTS SLIP PAST THEM? Gunner was hit in the shoulder and Overseer helped him along. Overseer told his men to run faster and they managed to take an alternative mountain path up to the LAAT on flatter areas of the Mountain. The pilot hollered at the company to come on as he noticed Vulture droids incoming and the Company got on and boarded and it took off and fired upon some of the incoming Vulture droids as it returned to the ship and the Commandos got off the LAAT and the Venator took off to hyperspace after a few failed tries resulting in many rooms being taken out. The plan had failed- the CIS wasn't expected to have commando droids nor gunships as the transports were thought to be blockaded for commando droids from planets that produce them and they thought they destroyed the gunships earlier with the navy and the first Republic attack left no reports of such technology like sonic weapons on the planet. The ship was attacked but the remaining ARCS took control of the gunnery room and sent the enemies back for reinforcements, giving the engineers time to repair the attacked hyperdrive and for the ship to get to safety. Belgaroth System The remaining ARCS launched an operation on the Belgaorth system where they held their ground on a planet for many many months against overwhelming Seperatists. They eventually managed to win and withdraw but first they were able to use guerilla tactics from the swamps, alleys, bushes, balconies and trees to hold back tons of confederates for weeks until they were harassed and sabotaged enough to pull back as the fear of none having enough men left to contain the angry locals got to them and they withdrew especially due to the fact they would snipe out camps from mountains with sniper rifles and ambush many droids from rocks and rob transports and burn supporting villages. The ARCS were supported however by some angry citizens militia so it was not entirely a solo operation but the number was almost insignificant compared to the CIS. Assassination on Hypori The ARCS assassinated many political leaders here and launched a month long operation to destroy the political system there which would eventually help the success of a Republic invasion by taking out leaders in the future. Treason on Unknown Core World On an unknown Core World the Republic station was overthrown by traitors and the attes were destroyed to stop loyal clones from escaping. The ARCS who were training clones here for a major assault near Tatooine against the CIS were mostly killed trying to give this information to the Republic but the sole survivors, Overseer, Cage, Hon and Tame managed to blow the base up stopping the traitors from giving fake communications to the Republic when requested to report. Eventually forces were sent from a commando squad to check on the base from a shuttle and the ARCS, huddled around a fire place roasting some wild beast steak were found and gave blankets and warm drinks and taken to the shuttle. Overseer, Cage, Hon and Tame were awarded medals by the Chancellor and were sent to help the initial Republic attack on a planet near Ryloth. Planet near Ryloth The Arcs went into the damp planet and disabled the generators. Hon was killed by a beast there before Overseer could blast it but the mission was completed and the planet was invaded. Desertion The clones were told of a attack on Republic space that caused some MIAS. They tracked the fleets location by flying around the area until locating it with their special shuttle similar to Phantom, the shuttle and they then exited out the back and went plunging through space towards the ship and they grabbed on to the edge of the CIS biggest cruiser, suspecting its important. Droids marched by outside of the shields for oxygen for the hangar. Overseer and the men fired their grappling hooks up to the top of the ship and zipped up, over the droids with their pistol grappling attachments and then when breaching in detached ropes and landed on the edge of a tank, gripping it and then they let go and landed behind crates. Droids marched by, now behind the shield. Overseer rolled a grenade out the shield, onto the patrols and blew them up. The droids inside the hangar called it in on a near by commlink and then went to investigate outside. The clones quietly ran over to the door and slid it open and blasted any droid guards outside in the halls with their blaster pistols. They then ran down a corridor because they saw a small command center and the officer droid got up to their sight and reached for the commlink but was blasted to death. The clones took control and located a Jedi being held near by and they ran down the corridor. They found some clone bodies with Republic shields next to them. They had never used the shields before, finding it heavily restricted movement and was rather new (seen only during the late TCW season 6, more towards the wars end) but ahead they suspected were the droids that had killed them and they took the shields and charged throughout the next hallways and ran into 3 full squads of droids and they rushed the droids and killed them all, holding their shield in one hand and a pistol in the other and maneuvering the heavy shield to block some shots upon seeing more droids aim at them. The shields were really heavy so they took a small break but then continued onto the next room which was extremely large and seemed to be for transporting. A few cells of ray shields were in the corner and droids opened them and took out the struggling prisoners with force and put them on a small vehicle and transported them throughout the left corridor. The clones were spotted by a droid passing them with a prisoner and the droid then yelled to the others and the prisoner ran but was blasted by a sniper droid. The clones started running with the shield, using it to block incoming sniper fire but still at risk to some fire behind them as they tied to escape the droids. As the door started to close they barrel rolled to it and got in as it closed, blocking off their chasers. In the next room, almost as wide were even more corridors to the sides with no visible droids however and only a few crew who were not droids and were carrying crates. The crew saw them and called it into their commlinks and ran into a corridor. Suddenly two doors opened in front of them and released multiple droids and they got on their knees and had a shootout with the droids, killing many. Spider droids came and b2 rocket droids. They had to fall back and run to a corridor on the left and escape the droids. They then took another path to the Jedi and found him being interrogated by magna guards with staffs and a confederate Admiral. They quickly engaged the magna guards in a duel and managed to block their strikes and blast them. The Admiral gulped and backed away from the Jedi. The clones set down their shields and the two lower arcs grabbed the admiral. Overseer blasted the chains the Jedi was in and picked him up over his shoulder. The ARCS demanded the admiral tell all security droids to respond to the bridges or die. The admiral did and then the clones took his commlink and broke it and took him and the Jedi to a Seperatist transport and got away with it, back to Republic space not fired at by the CIS as they thought it was one of them. In Republic space they contacted the Republic, getting allowed in safe. Ryloth System The ARCS took on large traitor town here with many tactics including sniping out military units and setting mines and betraying people and sabotaging weapon caches until the town defense was loose enough for a full Republic Invasion. During the invasion the ARCS were taken out on an LAAT and brought back to the fleet, escorted by a stealth ship group. They were set on the ship and it pulled back to Coruscant. Escape pods from an attacking CIS fleet slammed through various areas and boarded the (Happened in Black Talon, SWTOR- escape pods can board) ship. Many clones died and navy people until the survivors huddled on the bridge. ARCS were going to join them but they took out their rotary cannons and stood on the debris of droids and scrap like that in a triangle and mowed down droid after droid that came with furious roars and chanting derogatory terms at the droids to boost their morale until a passing Republic reinforcement for the Ryloth system spotted them and went right next to them and released clones right inside from the 212th. The clones were not that large in number but got between the ARCS and fired at the incoming droids, causing much damage. Clones were lost but eventually the CIS had to pull away gathering some droids who were possibly salvageable, all their battle droids defeated and them open to a Republic reinforcement waves boarding attempts. The clones cheered but many had died and Overseer had received a shot to the chest only slightly missing the heart and started to become dizzy and fell after the battle and were taken to the med bay and treated. Overseer vs Aidan next.